ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elle
Summary Elle is the nicest of the group and second in command of the Steel Knights in counterbalance to Kent's behavior. Her fighting techniques and dart cannon bring a swift end to her fights. Personality She is calm, concentrated, friendly, and loyal to her friends. She helps carry out plans and tires to make sure as few people get hurt as possible. She realizes she is a counterbalance to Kent's behavior and tries to act accordingly. Out of the members of her group, she is the easiest to gain trust and the most altruistic prioritizing helping others over the usual goals her friends have. However, do not mistake this for weakness. If someone conflicts with her or her friend's interests, she will resolve the problem with every bit of brutal efficiency as the rest of her friends. Appearance Elle has long blond hair and green eyes. Her skin color is the standard color. Elle’s choice of clothing when not in battle gear is a pink shirt with a grey hoodie and blue jeans. Finally, her spinjitsu color is dark magenta. Equipment Clothes * Standard Elle's standard outfit has a dark grey mask and very light plating on parts of the chest and the extremities for protection. Apart from that, it has dark magenta robes like the ninja do that cover the rest of the body underneath. Uses throughout the Heist and Beacon Arcs * Arctic survival Her clothes are replaced with a warm jacket with a dark magenta identity protecting hoods and black googles, fur coats, and under armor that is a mixture of black and Dark magenta. Used Throughout the Tundra Arc. * Extreme survival She clothes are dark magenta light survival garbs revealing the arms. It is made of robes woven together and offers less protection against damage, but has many supplies including water and tracking goggles on a belt. Consequently, her wrist mounted dart launcher is shown on her arm. It is a sleek black half-cylinder on the top of her arm. Used throughout the Fractured Arc. * Corrupted A dark infected rendition of the normal outfit with a black, dark grey, and light grey techno motherboard like mask and very light plating on parts of the chest and the extremities for protection. Apart from that, it has black oozing robes that cover the rest of the body underneath and drip the infection. Uses throughout the Infection Arc. Weapons * Blacksteel DartCannon A black metallic wrist mounted half-cylinder than goes on the top of the arm. It has a chamber in it that fires black darts of all types. * Thermal Dartcannon A white metallic wrist mounted half-cylinder than goes on the top of the arm. It has a red glass chamber in it and a barrel that is modified to shoot red-hot darts. Other * Grappling hook. Elle always houses a grappling hook to make up for her lack in knowledge of Airjitsu under his robes. Abilities and powers * Spinjitsu Elle is very proficient in Spinjitsu. Even more so than some elemental masters. * Martial arts Elle is extremely powerful in and-to-hand combat to the point where she should be considered a greater threat when not holding a melee weapon than when she is holding one. * Marksmanship Elle is an expert shot with her wrist mounted dart launcher. Nothing compared to Flintlocke, but still a serious threat. * Stealth Elle is easily the most stealthy of the whole group. Whether just gathering information or launching surprise attacks, she is very difficult to detect. * Infected Prowess For the Infection arc, she gains superhuman physical prowess allowing her to survive and dish out more damage than humanly possible. Additionally, she has heavily heightened reflexes, speed, and no basic necessities. This Goes away when she is cured. * The swarm As an agent of the swarm during the infection arc, Elle can freely create and command black viral goo and control any person under the influence of the infection. This goes away when she is cured. Timeline * Early life. Her early life was a simple happy life. She met a guy in school named Kent and the two became best friends. A few people teased her, but she didn't mind. Well one day, the Order of the Undying Light showed up and forced Serana to go with them even hypnotizing her to attack Kent. When she found out, she promised to do everything in her power to help. * Steel Knights Naturally, Kent called Elle and the two of them did what any citizen would. Kent went to the police and Elle went to Sensei Wu. But Sensei Wu knew about Kent's sister from a prophecy where Kai would burn her alive to become the "Torchbearer." So in order to protect Kai, Wu felt there was no choice but to turn her away and keep the scroll hidden for himself. At the same time, Kent was arrested. He was acquitted later, but by then, they knew they were on their own. The two of them organized a the Steel Knights and trained to stop the Order and follow their own goals. * Heist Kent caught wind that Sensei Wu had a scroll about his sister unbeknownst to him that it was about Kai. He organized a plan and stole the scroll. Elle stole the scroll from Sensei Wu and got away while Kent distracted the ninja with tranquility Tea but the scroll was unreadable. They went to the library and learned of the location of the Sword of Sanctuary, a sword that shows destiny and could be used to read the scroll. They were chased again, but they escaped again and mounted a break-in on Hiroshi's Labyrinth Stronghold. They took control of the grid, but jay stopped the power forcing him to use up the last of his tea and giving the ninja enough time to swap the scroll with a fake. She got the Sword of Destiny for Kent and he read the fake scroll. She then put the sword back in place and the Steel Knights escaped satisfied. * Tundra When the blast hit, Kent stayed in the city to look through secure files, but Elle immediately rushed to help as many citizens find shelter as possible. This led her to a ski lodge where she was caught by the ninja, but quickly came to a truce with them. she explained what happened during the blast and even has a few conversations with the ninja about her team. She later reunites with Kent and they helped the ninja investigate the problem, discover General Frostburn's plan, and ultimately stop him. Afterwards, the truce with the ninja is made permanent and they both go their separate ways but she manages to befriend the ninja including becoming best friends with Nya. * Fractured She and Lex and agreed to the deal with the ninja to help find the source of the elemental realm's problems in exchange for help finding Serana. Like everyone else in the group, Elle was pulled into the void during immediately landing, she and Nya got separated from the group in a fog and although they were found very quickly, she admitted she had feelings for Kent at least when he wasn't being a total jerk. After Nya offered advice, they were found by the group. The group later discovered a town in the void, and killed the void ultimately saving everyone on the elemental plane and restoring the lost elements. * Infection Elle, Kent, and Lex are drug into conflict when Sensei Wu got corrupted and started corrupting the city. Elle got corrupted making Kent vow to reverse the effects. After that, Elle regularly harassed the ninja while Sensei Wu stood back leading the infected. She attacked several times including both the location where Dareth made the discovery and at the Satellite launch pad. Both times she got away though. In the final battle, she manages to infect Dareth, Cyrus Borg, Lloyd, and Nya before being cured. In the end, the Infection is eradicated and everyone in ninjago is cured. When Kent reciprocate's Elle's feelings admitting them to be the main reason he went back to the team and sought help from Misako, she claims she knew and they kissed. * Beacon Elle along with the other Steel Knights, Dareth, and the Ninja are lured to a city by recent crime and they all are attacked on the train trip there. But like everyone else, Elle defeats his attacker. Once at the city, Elle helps investigate. After the first day, he helps Kent save Kai and splits the workload after Lex, Kai, and Nya were taken off the investigation. Elle and the others arrived just in time to see hypnotized Kai light Serana on fire. Elle fights off some of the priestesses defeating many, but the higher up ones still managed to get away. Afterwards, she accompanies Kent on his trip to the ICU and pretends to leave him and Kai alone but spies on them in case he tries to kill Kai again. She is touched when Kent forgives him but she gets caught by Lloyd and Lex who both volunteer to keep their mouths shut. Later, she joins the assault of the order's new base and ultimately helps take them down. * Present To this day, Elle is second in command of the Steel Knights. Finally accomplishing what she set out to do; helping her friend, making the Steel Knights into something better, and helping those in need that the ninja could not reach. Trivia * The last two abilities that she acquired from the Infection are temporary and are lost at the end of the Infection arc. Creator Aaxelae (talk) Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Characters without elements